First Impressions
by azurecloud
Summary: One-shot. Kid Flash holds no expectations before meeting the famous Boy Wonder. What he thinks about him afterwards is a different story. Kid Flash/Robin


**Lol, pimping out another one~ I love this pairing soooooo much. So much bromance, my gawd. WRY THE BROMANCE? What is this show doing to meeeee?**

**This one is in KF's POV, so that's why Robin's real name is not mentioned, and Flash is usually referred to as Barry. Got it, got it? Good. :D  
**

**Inspired by a prompt on the Young Justice Anon Meme.**

**

* * *

**

Wally really didn't know what to expect. He'd heard about Robin being the first sidekick, and not only the first sidekick, but the sidekick to Batman. He'd seen the newspaper articles of the 'boy wonder'. He'd heard about how acrobatic the kid was from Uncle Barry.

He just didn't know what to expect.

He's never seen pictures of Robin, first of all. Those articles always had crummy shots; usually only a silhouette of the Bat or nothing at all. Once, there was a photo with a splash of red, but it was blurry as hell, and Wally couldn't make anything of it. Apparently the red was Robin, but to Wally, it just looked like a blob.

"Bats' pretty protective of his little bird. I've only seen him twice out of all the visits I've given to the Bat," Barry told Wally when the latter approached him, "You're meeting him today anyways, why the curiosity?"

Wally shrugged. Maybe it was because it was Batman's sidekick. The almighty goddamn BATMAN's sidekick. The 'kid' was probably some scary beast himself.

Barry laughed when Wally said that. He clapped a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll like him."

The younger speedster just shrugged again.

It was freezing, nights in Gotham were as unwelcoming as they looked. Police sirens and fire truck alarms rang throughout the city as Wally ran in place to warm up.

"Nervous?" Barry asked with an amused smile.

Nervous? Maybe. Somewhat. Kinda. What? Freezing.

"Nah, just cold," Wally answered.

"You get used to it," an unfamiliar voice said.

Wally nearly jumped out of his skin. A kid in red and black tights emerged from the shadows, his cape helping him blend in with the dark environment.

"Hey, Bats," Barry said, grinning and waving at someone beyond the kid.

Wally actually did jump this time.

The shadows moved…or that was what Wally thought until he realized it was the (in)famous Batman. He wasn't as big as he had pictured him, but the intimidating auru was definitely making Wally back away.

His uncle gave him a nudge, but he refused to move. Barry shrugged, then walked over to the dynamic duo.

Wally looked at the boy beside Batman. That was Robin?

This time, he looked at him. Really looked at him.

He was so small. Completely the opposite of what Wally had imagined.

And he smiled…a lot.

And…he was incredibly pretty.

Like, was it possible for a boy to be that pretty?

His heart raced when Robin quirked an eyebrow, frowned slightly, and then turned to face him. Robin looked back at Flash and Batman and then looked again at Wally. He smiled, and began walking towards the young speedster.

"Hey," his voice was pretty high, "Robin." He extended his arm to shake hands. His skinny, but muscular arm.

"Wal-er…Kid Flash," Wally muttered as he took the hand and shook. Crap, he couldn't believe he let that slip.

It must have shown on his face, because Robin laughed, "No worries, I already know your secret identity anyways."

"R-Really?" Damn, his heart needed to slow down.

"Yeah, Batman's got the secret I.D. of almost every superhero."

"Even Superman's?"

"Of course."

Wally shifted his feet. He noticed Robin watching their mentors and proceeded to do the same.

Well, not really.

He was actually sneaking tons of glances at the boy wonder at super speed.

Batman and Flash were soon (too soon!) finished, and Robin was called back by the dark knight.

He gave a quick nod to Wally, and then dashed off. Wally loved the way his cape rippled after him, allowing glimpses of his defined legs.

Batman and Robin jumped over the side of the building, and a distinct cackle reached Wally's ears. Robin, no doubt. His laugh…it…was kinda sexy.

He sped over to watch the pair swing away. Okay, just to watch Robin to swing away.

He noticed how the other boy liked to move. That was something he could watch all day. Watching that body twist around and-

"Kid? C'mon, it's time for us to head home."

"Eh? Uh…ah, yeah."

Barry raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. That is, not until they got home.

"You really like Robin, huh?"

Wally almost spit out the chocolate milk he was drinking. He wiped the bit that escaped onto the corner of his lips.

"W-What makes you say that?" he coughed.

"You were staring at him the whole time."

"Oh…"

"I mean, it makes sense. He's a lot like you. I though you guys would get along. It's nice to have another superhero friend around your age. You know, I…"

But Wally wasn't listening anymore.

He was thinking about Robin, the way he moved, the way he laughed, the way his lips curved up to one side in that confident smile.

If they were to have kids…

Wait, what?

Where did that thought come from?

It wouldn't be physically possible anyways. WTF?

But…

If they did have babies…

They would be smart and acrobatic and fast and beautiful and-

"Not to mention imaginary."

Uncle Barry?

Wally turned to look at his mentor so rapidly, his neck cricked rather painfully.

"Wha-" his throat was suddenly dry.

"So you've got a little crush on Bats' kid?"

"Did I," Wally licked his lips, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"The whole bit about the kids? You sure did."

The junior speedster's face flushed darker than his hair.

Barry laughed and clapped his hand on Wally's back. "Well, you're in luck! Guess who you're teaming up with tomorrow?" he said.

"No…way."

"Yup. So make a good impression," he winked.

Wally didn't know whether he wanted to punch or kiss his uncle.

* * *

**Please leave a review/comment~ :D**


End file.
